DE 10 2015 212 552 A1, incorporated by reference herein, discloses a brake installation for a motor vehicle for actuating hydraulically actuatable wheel brakes of a front axle and of a rear axle, having a master brake system (primary brake system) having a master brake cylinder which can be actuated by means of a brake pedal, having a pressure medium reservoir tank assigned to the master brake cylinder, having an electrically controllable pressure modulation device for the purposes of setting wheel-specific brake pressures, which pressure modulation device has inlet and outlet valves, and having a first electrically controllable pressure provision device, and having a pump-valve module (secondary brake system), wherein the pump-valve module is connected hydraulically between the master brake system and the wheel brakes of front and rear axle. The master brake system performs the system pressure build-up at the wheel brakes in a normal braking operating mode, and the pump-valve module is provided for the situation in which the system pressure provision function of the master brake system has failed. In this situation, the pump-valve module performs the pressure build-up at the wheel brakes. DE 10 2015 212 552 A1 does not provide any more detailed disclosure regarding how a failure of the system pressure provision function of the master brake system is identified.